


Have a Hexed Christmas

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader needs some help from Rowena when a witch makes Dean Jingle his bells.





	Have a Hexed Christmas

You and Dean broke into the warehouse you had just discovered the witch you were currently hunting was hiding out in. You both cleared rooms in the warehouse searching for her. You looked into a room seeing the witch conjuring up something, you knew it couldn’t possibly be anything good.

“Dean,” You yelled grabbing the attention of the witch, she looked up at you and threw you against the wall holding you there. Dean was quick to run to the room you were in when he heard the commotion. He pointed his gun with witch killing bullets at her. Though before he had the chance to fire the witch lit a match and dropped it into the bowl of whatever she was doing before you interrupted her. You and Dean both silently watch as it went into flames, but you were both unsure of what she had just done.

“Have a Merry Hexmas,” She cackled before Dean pulled the trigger of the gun. You watched as the bullet moved at a fast pace landing straight in her heart instantly killing the evil being.

As she fell so did the hold she had on you. You hit the ground as soon as she did. Dean swiftly ran over to you checking if you were okay. He reached out a hand that you took so he could help you up. The fall had slightly knocked the wind out of you.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” He questioned.

“Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me from the drop. What the hell did she do though?” You asked, “Do you feel anything at all? I feel fine. Do you think she did something to one of us?”

“I have no idea, I feel fine too. I know one thing for sure though, we better find out and quick before it does anything to anyone.” Dean grumbled. You both walked out of the building as Dean held your hand you split ways once you made it to baby and both got in.

In seconds you were on the way to the hotel to hopefully pack up your stuff and quickly figure out what the hell this witch had done. About halfway through the drive, you heard Dean humming a tune, the humming wasn’t unusual. Though it sounded like Dean had been humming a Christmas song, which was extremely unlike him.

“Are you humming a Christmas song?” You questioned with a chuckle.

Dean quickly got defensive, “What, n-no why the hell would I be humming a Christmas song?”

“I don’t know it just sounded like it.” You laughed.

* * *

Dean was currently in the shower as you sat on the creaky hotel bed getting ready to call Sam. You guys still hadn’t figured out what the witch had done, but you thought Sam could help you out. If he didn’t know you guys would sadly, have to get ahold of Rowena.

As you were about to hit the call button you heard Dean singing loudly in the shower, “Dashing through the snow. In a one-horse open sleigh. Over the fields, we go. Laughing all the way.”

You ignored his odd behavior and finally hit the call button. Sam was quick to answer the phone.

“Hey, Sammy did you get my text?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure what she did. I think you’re going to call Rowena in for this one.” Sam replied

“Damnit, alright thanks. Hey, can I ask you something else?”

“Yeah go for it,” He answered.

“Does Dean have some weird obsession with Christmas music that I don’t know about?”

“Uh, no not-not that I know of, why?”

“He was humming jingle bells in the car and now he’s practically screaming the words in the shower.”

“Really? I didn’t even know he knew the words to Jingle Bells.”

“That’s what I thought. Well, anyway thanks for the help Sammy. I guess I’ll call Rowena and see if she can help us out.”

You laid back on the bed after you hung up the phone. Dean shortly after came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. You sat back watching as he got dressed and he was now humming jingle bells again. You were beyond confused. He has been with you for years and never showed an interest around Christmas time and now he suddenly couldn’t get enough of this one Christmas carol. 

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He replied looking at you with a quirked eyebrow.

“It’s just you keep singing Jingle Bells. You’ve never really been the Christmasy type. I’m just confused. I didn’t even know you knew the lyrics to Jingle Bells.”

“I-I don’t. I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” Dean grew defensive again.

“Dean you were practically screaming it in the shower.”

“Did Sam say anything?” Dean changed the subject.

“Ya, he’s completely clueless about what she did too. I’m going to try and get ahold of Rowena, see if she can help us out.”

Dean only nodded before he went and sat at the table opening up your laptop. You texted Rowena and she promised to look into it see if she could find anything out too. It had been a long day and since you couldn’t leave until you knew for sure what the witch had done you guys had to stay another night. You decided to try and get some sleep.

Just moments after you were on the brink of sleep you were startled by blaring music. You sat up looking over at Dean as the song went on Dean swayed a finger to the rhythm and sang along.

“Dean what the hell??” You yelled giving him a death glare.

“Jingle all the way, Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey” Dean sang out completely ignoring you.

You picked up the pillow from behind you throwing it right at his head stopping him.

“What the hell is wrong with you? I was trying to sleep.”

“I-I can’t stop, Y/N.” He admitted, “Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way.”

You quickly texted Rowena - [911 Get here as soon as you can.]

“Hold on. I texted Rowena to get here as soon as possible. I think this is what the witch did.”

* * *

“Oh dear, I see the problem,” Rowena stated also slightly yelling over Dean’s singing. He hadn’t stopped singing since you texted Rowena and you were beyond annoyed with him. You loved him to death, but you could only hear Jingle Bells so much in one day.

“What’s wrong. Do you think you can fix it?” you asked.

“Of course, who do you think I am.” Rowena gave you a look before gathering up supplies, “I wouldn’t wish this curse on my worst enemy.”

Rowena was hard at work mixing up some concoction to help Dean out. She was quick and once she was done she poured it into a cup handing it over to Dean, “Drink up.”

Dean quickly gulped the drink down.

“He’s okay now?” you asked.

“Yes. He will have a sore throat for a few days, but that is about it.”

“Thank you so much, Rowena.”

“You owe me.”

“I know I know,” You said.

Rowena quickly left afterward.

“I’m glad that’s over. It was horrible,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I hope that never happens again,” You replied.

“Me too.”


End file.
